Tear stained cheeks
by Maddi and Rudy Steiner
Summary: What if they survived together what would there reactions be? Rudy Liesle one shot


*Authors Note*  
I don't own TBT

Chapter one:  
"Hold my shoes Rudy," Liesle told him as she took her shoes off her feet. "How come?" "So it won't make noise when I go through the window and hit the floor dummkopf!" "Oh I see." She handed the shoes to him and jumped up on the window sill. She hopped down touching the hard wood floor. Then she walked to the book shelfs and skimmed, then finally she found the one. She climbed out the window when she heard someone coming toward it inside. "Let's go!" "Why the rush saumesch?" "Someone's coming!" "Let's go!" They ran to there bikes, but didn't remember the shoes.  
Once they got across the bridge that went over the Amper river they stopped. "That was close," Rudy said. "Wait where are my shoes!?" "Umm..." Rudy stalled. "Were are my shoes!?" No answer. "Rudy Steiner where are my freaking shoes!?" "I'll go get them." He said as he climbed onto his bike. He road alone up Grand Strasse. "I had to forget the shoes didn't I." He said to himself. When he arrived he picked up the shoes and returned to the river side. Liesle took them out of his hands. "Thank you very much saukerl." "Well I guess it would be a waste of time to ask you to kiss me now." He rocked back and fourth on his heels. "It would be a waste of time any day you asked me." He gave her a weak smile. "Let's go home." She said. They rode side by side.  
"Good night book thief." "Good night Jesse Owens." They went separate and to there homes. Mama and papa sat at the table they had been waiting for her to return. "Hello Liesle." "Hello papa." The book was tucked safely into her jacket only this time it wasn't smoking and burning her ribs. Mama spoke next. "Where have you been saumesch it's late?" She spoke strictly. "I was with Rudy, mama." She replied. Rosa gave a short laugh. "Again?" She nodded. "Go to bed Liesle." "Yes papa." With that she went to bed.

In the kitchen Hans and Rosa talked. "She with him to much!" Rosa started "Where one of them is the other is right there to!" "You worry to much, their just children being friends." "Yes Hans it defiantly looks like there friends." "Fine I'll ask her then." He walked up the stairs and into her room. "Liesle is there anything you haven't told mama and I about you and Rudy." "Papa!" Liesle said in a surprised tone. "You're mama was wondering dear I know there's nothing I only did this to shut her up." She giggled. "Good night Liesle." "Night papa." "Nothing." He said to Rosa. "Fine," she replied.

"They're checking basements! What do I do? How do I get home to tell papa and mama? Oh I no!" Liesle thought to her self. She ran and slipped. Then a Nazi approached, "I don't think you should play anymore ill take you home." "I'll be fine by myself sir." "I'll take you saumesch." Rudy said as he helped her up. When they walked away the other kids walked in the other direction. The pain in her knee was in very bad pain, and then she couldn't take it she collapsed. "Liesle you can't walk home like this." He picked her up cradling her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rest her head on his chest. "Danke, Rudy mein Knie weh, schrecklich." "It's fine." When they got to Himmle Street Hans came rushing from number 33's front porch. "Rudy what happend!?" "She tripped and couldn't walk I'm sorry sir." "Know thank you for taking her home will you help me take her to her room?" "Yes sir." With that he followed Hans into the house. "What's he doing here!?" Rosa asked her husband. "He's helping me with Liesle." "She tripped and hurt her knee." Rudy added. She nodded then he and Hans continued up the stairs. "Papa!" "Yes Liesle?" "There checking basements so you should really go and clean up." She gave him a wink and a worried look as Rudy lay her in bed. "Mamas leaving and I'll be in the basement cleaning. Get some rest." He said as he approached the door. "Papa can Rudy stay with me." "But of course." He said with a wink and a smirk. "Papa!" She exclaimed. He have a laugh and went to the basement moments later Rosa left and they sat in a room. "Come sit," Liesle said as she patted the side of the bed. Of course he listened. "Thank you saukerl." She beamed. "Sense I did all that for you... Well... How about a kiss saumensch?" "Not ever!" They both laughed. Then she sat up and pulled him into a hug. "You're my best friend Rudy." "And Liesle you're my best friend.

Months had passed. A Jew had gone. A papa had returned. Now two young children stood behind trees the girl telling the boy about her hidden Jew, the word shaker, the stand over man the sketches on the walls. Rudy held one of the books in his hand. "My hair does look like that." Liesle smiled she thought the drawing and Rudy did look very alike maybe that's why she was so found of the drawing. Oh how she longed for him to kiss her she would never admit it, well not until bombs had dropped.

Bombs had been dropped Liesle had survived now she was knelt over Rudy, crying and shaking him ordering him to wake. "Wake up, wake up and kiss me! Come on Jesse Owens, I love you and I always have!" With that she kissed him. She kissed him hard and long then pulled away sobbing. "That was nice saumensch!" Rudy said as he sat up. "You're alive!?" Liesle questioned him. "Well yeah I have been the whole time." She looked at him tear filled eyes and slapped him across the face. "You saukerl you scarred me to death!" She hugged him. "I love you too Liesle." "I love you to Rudy."


End file.
